1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to holding structures, and particularly, to a holding structure for a robotic arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, robots are widespread in automatic production devices. A robotic arm is an important part of a robot. The robotic arm may include a holding structure for gripping an object, e.g., a workpiece. One such holding structure generally includes a plurality of gripping fingers mounted on a control rod. When the object needs to be gripped by the robotic arm, opening and closing movements of the gripping fingers are actuated by a drive module. However, the gripping fingers generally occupy a relatively large space. In addition, the drive module for actuating opening and closing movements of the gripping fingers is complex and further increases the weight and the volume of the holding structure.
Therefore, a new holding structure for a robotic arm is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.